1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a hole plug with a blowing adhesive gasket wherein the hole plug includes cutouts which mechanically retain corresponding protrusions of the blowing adhesive gasket, prior to adhesion of the gasket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole plugs with adhesive seals are known in the prior art.
However, these prior art hole plugs have typically required to blowing adhesive gasket to be adhesively affixed to the hole plug during shipping and assembly. Additionally, improvements in retention between the installed plug and the panel have sometimes been sought.
Some typical examples of prior art, including various gasket applications, include U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,966 entitled xe2x80x9cSnap-On Valve Gasketxe2x80x9d issued on Dec. 7, 1999 to Zimmerly;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,683 entitled xe2x80x9cMoulded Cap with a Gasketxe2x80x9d, issued on Nov. 9, 1999 to Kobayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,133 entitled xe2x80x9cUniversal Snap-In Metal Plugxe2x80x9d issued on Dec. 30, 1997 to Pavur et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,455 entitled xe2x80x9cPlate Heat Exchanger with Glueless Gasketsxe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 26, 1991 to Mathur; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,096 entitled xe2x80x9cValve Stem and Gasket with Improved Cleaning Capabilityxe2x80x9d issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to Alderman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,970 entitled xe2x80x9cGasket Retaining Cap Member and Method of Forming Samexe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 25, 1989 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,087 entitled xe2x80x9cGasket Assembly Having a Sealing Insert Member and Method of Formingxe2x80x9d issued on Nov. 8, 1988 to DeCore et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,215 entitled xe2x80x9cLaterally Adjustable Fastening Assemblyxe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 4, 1986 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,204 entitled xe2x80x9cPlate Heat Exchangerxe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 22, 1983 to Johansson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,515 entitled xe2x80x9cGasket Retaining Springxe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 11, 1980 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,532 entitled xe2x80x9cCaptive Type Sparkplug Gasketxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 6, 1976 to Hopp; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,106.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hole plug wherein the blowing adhesive gasket can be shipped and assembled without the requirement for adhesive attachment to the hole plug.
It is a therefore a further object of the present invention to increase the strength of the adhesive bond between the hole plug and the panel after installation.
These and other objects are attained by providing a hole plug with a blowing adhesive gasket. The hole plug includes openings (xe2x80x9cdoghousesxe2x80x9d) while the blowing adhesive gasket assembly includes corresponding protrusions (xe2x80x9cdogsxe2x80x9d) which are inserted into the openings to allow the blowing adhesive gasket assembly to be mechanically retained prior to assembly wherein the blowing adhesive gasket bonds to the hole plug and adjacently to an aperture in a panel. Upon subsequent removal of the hole plug, the blowing adhesive gasket cohesively fails, and the adhesive just outside the openings is sheared between the panel and the bottom of the openings.